The Unattainable Story
by Meow Miss K
Summary: It will have two chapters... Munkustrap and Demeter were waiting for their 'happily ever after' to come, but it is revealed that their love was unattainable story. Slightly cliche' but worth reading!... Rated T for some violence and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, everyone! I am here to drop the terrible(?) news that I wouldn't be able to update for a while because mid-term exam period has just started! Everyone is mad, because this test decides whether we are going to go to a good high school or not! I myself is no exception, and I have to try really hard to get good grades, especially in math and English. So I just had a crazy idea that I'd better write a short one-shot before I disappear... and here is the product of my crazyness! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS! :(**

**And... I have to say that I'm very very sorry for SunsetWanderer. I wanted to enter her Munk-Deme contest but I didn't have enough time to write a story and update it... so I think this is especially for SunsetWanderer! Oh, by the way, this is going to be a sad fanfic... DON'T KILL ME!**

**Enjoy! **

**Munkustrap & Demeter**

**The Unattainable Story**

* * *

Munkustrap closed his eyes and felt the warm breeze tickling his nose. He let out a soft breath and smiled to himself to enjoy the special moment. By being the tribe protector and second in command in the Jellicle tribe, he was always busy. He had to work hard and sometimes had to sacrifice himself for the safety of the whole tribe and yard. But he was willing to, if he had to. Especially for a special queen named Demeter. Another gentle smile was made in his peaceful face as he thought of his mate-to-be queen.

Demeter meant everything to him. Munkustrap truly loved her, and he knew that she loved him back. They often stayed up whole night sharing their true stories and small talks. He loved her voice, that was so gentle and soft. He loved her eyes, filled with genuine love and care for the silver tabby and for all the tribe. He loved her smiles. It made him happy just to see her smiling in front of him, shining her bright forest eyes. Yes, he loved her. When he had asked her to be his mate, her face was filled with happiness and love. And so was his.

Munkustrap opened his eyes slowly as he felt someone sitting down next to him. He turned his head to see the golden queen curled beside him, with a shy grin across her face. She blinked, blushing softly under her fur. Munkustrap reached out a paw to stroke her face gently.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." she murmured, still blushing. Munkustrap shushed her by holding a finger on her lips. He had a sly grin on his face, as Demeter let out a gasp of fake surprise. She snuggled close to him, purring deeply. He hugged her back tightly, holding her in a sweet embrace, purring also. The queen looked up to meet his blue eyes.

"It's fine." the silver tom assured. "as long as you're with me." he smiled.

At then, the two felines had no doubts that they would live live happily ever after, side by side until the Everlasting Cat would separate them. They believed that happiness is always there, as long as they loved each other.

"I love you, Deme." Munkustrap whispered, kissing her lips.

"I love you too, Munkus." she whispered back, returning the kiss softly.

But they were wrong. They didn't see what was waiting for them. And they also failed to notice a tall ginger tom, lurking behind the darkness looking at them with close eyes...

They didn't realize that their love was an unattainable story.

* * *

Macavity had always loved Demeter. Even when they were both little kittens. He loved every moment sharing with her, and he especially liked to see her laughing happily beside him. He loved her green eyes, and her every being. He could feel his heart racing with pure happiness and excitement, whenever Demeter came near him. It made him smile just to see her.

But he hated Munkustrap. Even though they had the same father, Macavity was the one who got all the blames. And Munkustrap who got all the attention and love. Even their father, Old Deuteronomy, chose the silver tabby to be the tribe protector and his future successor, despite the fact that Macavity was the older son. Munkustrap had tried several times to brighten up Macavity, but the ginger tom tried to avoid him as much as possible.

But Demeter chose Munkustrap. The bright one, the considerate one, the smart one and the kind one, leaving Macavity behind. That was what hurt the ginger tom most. Munkustrap took away everything from him. The job of the tribe protector, the successor, and the queen that he loved with all his heart.

_I'm going to be mates with him, Mac._ She smiled brightly up at him, with a huge happy grin across her beautiful face. He had never saw her looking this happy and excited. Under the bright Jellicle moon, Demeter whispered to Macavity that Munkustrap had just asked her to be his mate.

_Oh, I'm so excited! For all these years I thought that he didn't like me one bit! And my dream came true! This is awesome! I still can't believe it that he proposed me..._ she mused. When Macavity said nothing, she looked slightly confused.

_You are glad... aren't you, Macavity? I wanted you to be happy... I mean, you're one of my best friends. _

Yes, yes. Friends. Not mates. How could she expect him to be happy?

He loved Demeter. He wanted Demeter to be his mate through their entire life. He loved her. But she chose someone instead. And that 'someone' was Munkustrap, Macavity's greatest enemy. Although Munkustrap didn't dislike the ginger tom, he hated the silver tabby.

_If I can't have you, no one can._ He growled into the darkness as Demeter walked away, without looking back.

_You love each other... but you can't live in your happiness forever, Demeter. Not when you can't be mine... _

* * *

It was two weeks before the Jellicle ball when it happened. Two weeks before Munkustrap and Demeter's mating dance, a pack of ruthless Pollicle invaded the junkyard.

Fortunately, no one had died in that sudden attack. But many Jellicles were injured and they were lying everywhere, moaning in pain and sorrow.

"How could this happen to us?" Jennyanydots wailed. She had a big scratch across her face and blood was still oozing out of it. Her kittens were crying heavily beside her. She sobbed as she held Victoria and Jemima close.

Munkustrap let out a sigh. He looked around the yard to see Skimbleshanks lying on the ground, with a massive cut on his forehead. A throb in his arm reminded him of his own injuries. While he was fighting off the dogs, one of them managed to bite him. He would have died, if Alonzo was there to save his throat. Fresh blood was still oozing from one of the scratches in his abdomen. He hissed in pain, and bowed his head to clean the wound.

"Munkus! Munkustrap!" he raised his head and looked at Demeter who was running towards him, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Soon he found his arms full with a sobbing queen. As the golden queen wept in his chest, he gently patted her back to calm her down a bit. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, holding on for dear life.

"Deme... it's okay." he soothed. "they're gone. They won't bother us again."

"Munku... you almost died! How could you say that? Oh my Everlasting Cat.. you're injured!" she almost screamed at the end of the sentence. "turn around. Let me take a look at you."

"Demeter, I'm fine." he had to laugh, even though this was not a situation to laugh. "Jenny will fix me up, don't worry about me."

"She's busy already with Alonzo and Admetus." she murmured, cleaning the wound on his back. Munkustrap winced slightly as pain sore through his back.

"You're nothing but a big baby... hold still, I can't clean this with you keep moving." she complained. But he licks became softer and gentler as pain slowly disappeared. As the pain subsided, he finally got a chance to look around the yard properly. Alonzo was being treated by Jenny across the clearing, Admetus was slowly limping away to his den. He saw Jellyrorum and many kittens huddled up in the corner, shivering. Skimble looked quite shaken. He sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening." he whispered. Demeter met his eyes, looking up from cleaning his wound. She didn't answer.

"Attention, please." all cats scattered around the yard looked up at the sudden noise. And on top of the giant tire, there stood a tom, no other then Macavity himself.

"What is he doing up there?" Munkustrap growled. Sudden thought swept across his mind that he didn't see the ginger tom while fighting off the Pollicles. But he decided to listen to the ginger tom anyway. Demeter was finished with his wounds and was also staring at Macavity with puzzled expressions.

"I have something important to tell you. It's about today's attack." he went on.

"Oh, Puh-lease! Can't you give us a break?" it was Rum Tum Tugger. "You know, we all got a terribly injured during the fight- and you look good, by the way. Where the hell were you?"

Macavity ignored him completely. But he sent a glare towards the Maine coon, hissing under his breath. "Munkustrap, would you come forward here, please?"

The silver tom was quite surprised, but he came up to the front and stood beside his older brother. He looked at Demeter's direction and saw her eyes were filled with worry and concern. He turned his head to look at Macavity, who was having a strange expression on his face. Was it... triumph?

"Munkustrap, where were you before the Pollicles attacked our yard?" the ginger tom asked.

"Uh... I was on patrol, actually. In the northern border. I came straight here when Alonzo mentioned that-" Macavity cut him off.

"Pollicles invaded our yard."

Munkustrap nodded slowly. He clearly didn't know where this conversation was going to. What was he up to?

"Everyone, this is how he repays us, after all things we did for him!" Macavity suddenly shouted. Munkustrap just stared at him, eyes wide with shock. "I believe that today's Pollicle attack was all because of him. Our own protector turned against us and tried to kill us all! Evidences are clear, considering-" he broke off, because Munkustrap pushed him away forcefully away from the tire. Macavity suddenly lost balance and fell of the tire, but he landed the ground with four legs.

"WHAT are you talking about?" Munkustrap growled threateningly, baring his teeth. "I didn't do it! How could you say such a thing in front of the whole tribe?"

"Like I just mentioned, the evidences are quite clear." Macavity jeered. "you said that you went patrol on the northern border. Did you realize that Pollicles live there? And if you ask me, I'd say that you had a pleasant time making planes with the Pollicle leader to attack your own tribe!"

"Macavity, I didn't do this! Why are you doing this to me?" Munkustrap cried out in despair.

"Munkus, how could you do this to us?" Plato shot up from the crowds. The patched tom walked up to the ginger tom and stood up next to him. "I trusted you! WE trusted you! You're our protector! And this is how you treat us?"

"Plato." Munkustrap let out a shocked breath. "you..." he looked at them. Macavity was now grinning from ear to ear, with wild satisfaction glowing in his contorted face.

"You did this." he growled. "you planned on doing all this..."

"Macavity, don't do this." it was Demeter who stood between them. She looked at the ginger tom with pleading eyes. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks. Her voice was shaking slightly as she held onto Munkustrap's paw. "you... you really don't think that Munkustrap did this..."

"Oh, yes. I do." Macavity smirked. "and you know it."

"No... Munkustrap would do no such thing!" she turned around and faced the whole tribe. They were looking at the four cats in the front, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "everyone, you HAVE to trust him! He didn't do it, I know!"

"Macavity, I didn't do this!" he cried desperately. "you have to believe me... you're my older brother. Doesn't it mean something to you?"

Macavity punched Munkustrap across the face. It was so fast the silver tom barely had time to react. Munkustrap fell to the ground, letting out a pained gasp. Demeter screamed and tried to help him up but Macavity pushed her away from the silver tabby. The ginger tom grabbed Munkustrap's collar and began to choke him.

"You stopped being my brother when you took Demeter away from me!" he growled under his breath. Munkustrap's eyes were wide with shock and feelings of betrayal. "and you will pay for it, little brother." he spat out the last words. His grip on Munkustrap's collar tightened and the silver tom struggled to get away.

"Let go of him!" Demeter yelled. "you'll kill him. Let him go! Why are you doing this, Macavity?" she latched onto the ginger tom's back and tried to pull him back. "please... don't do this."

Munkustrap was slowly going limp under Macavity's grasp. Demeter let out a sharp scream and bowled him over. The tabby was released. He collapsed to the ground and began to cough. He breathed in slowly, massaging his bruised neck. The golden queen quickly began to rub his face, trying to sooth him. She herself was shaking with fear and anger.

"Somebody grab him!" Macavity ordered. Plato shot forward and grabbed Munkustrap from behind. The tabby had no strength to get away from the patched tom. Demeter tried to stop Plato, but with no avail. Some other toms were now standing beside Macavity.

"Macavity, please! Don't do this!" Demeter burst out crying.

"Kill him!" someone cried out in the crowd. "we have to make him pay for this!" some other toms yowled in agreement.

"Exile him! We can't let him live here after this." it was Bombalurina this time. Demeter's eyes went wide suddenly. It was no other than her own sister who wanted Munkustrap to be exiled. She slowly walked up to the scarlet queen, shaking with disbelief. Young kittens were staring at them with horror in their eyes. But their mother turned them away from the golden queen, slowly shaking their heads.

"But Lina... you're my sister." she whispered. "please... can't you see that the tribe needs Munkustrap?"

"I see that _you_ need him." Bombalurina spat out bitterly. Demeter tried to say something but she turned around from her.

"Alonzo... please." she sobbed. "you can't do this. Help him!" Alonzo hesitated before he moved to Munkustrap's direction, but Plato stopped him with a threatening growl.

"Enough of this childish play." Macavity growled. He came closer to Demeter and held her face in his large paw. She tried in vain to hold the tears back. But as she squeezed her eyes shut, drops of tears fell from her forest eyes again. Macavity slapped her hard across the face, making her collapse to the ground, letting out a wail.

"You'll die... unless you are mine again." he whispered before looking at Munkustrap, who was still looking down at the ground. Plato and Bill Bailey was behind him, holding him to the ground."get him out."

"NO!" Demeter ran towards Munkustrap. She dropped to her knees beside him and began to cry uncontrollably. Rough sobs invaded her body as she clutched onto him, crying heavily. But the silver tom was not moving.

"Macavity... please... let me go with him if you have to exile him." she sobbed. "I... I can't live without him... let me go with him, please..."

At this, Munkustrap raised his head and looked at Demeter through shocked eyes.

"No, Demeter. You have to stay here... I can't let you."

"I don't care. I can't be apart from you... I need you." she cradled his face in her paws and looked into his blue eyes. "and you know it..."

"If you leave the junkyard now, you can't come back, Demeter." Macavity growled menacingly. "and if you leave this yard, you're most likely to be dead in next few months. The golden queen glared at him with eyes filled with hatred.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Macavity." she spat. "and I don't care. I'd rather die out there than becoming yours."

"Do as you wish. I don't need you either if you still love him."

"Then I'll never be yours." she growled before helping Munkustrap to his feet. Her forest eyes were blazing with pure hatred and anger.

"Leave now... before I kill you both." Macavity said. "don't test my patience."

Without saying anything, she turned away with the exhausted tabby in her arms. They slowly made their way through the yard. Nobody said anything as they watched the two felines disappearing from their sight. But they also didn't see that their eyes were now full of sadness and agony, not with anger. Demeter tried to look back as the passed the main gate. But she turned her head before she could meet anyone's eyes. And as she took another step out to the junkyard, a drop of tear fell from her green eyes.

They were not a Jellicle any longer. They were stray cats wondering alone. An outcast. They were now the enemy of their former tribe.

* * *

Demeter let out a frustrated sigh as she numbly gazed at the scrawny mouse running away from her grasp. Her stomach growled with hunger and she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on something else. But she failed. She never knew what would hunger mean to a stray. It has been two months since they were kicked out of the tribe. The golden queen stumbled through the empty street, her head dizzy with hunger and exhaustion. She was not a good hunter.

As she walked on, she saw a puddle of water glistening ahead of her. The sparkling water reminded her of her own thirst. She quickly went to the puddle and licked the cool water. It was better than starving, at least. As she was finished with drinking, she looked down at the water's surface and had to let out a sigh of despair. She was so thin. Her black and golden fur lost it's former glow. Even her eyes looked empty.

Demeter raised one paw and struck the water's surface hard. Drops of water scattered everywhere and she let out rough sobs, unable to control herself.

_Why did this happen to me? To us?_ Her heart ached as she thought of her mate.

But she had to go on. She had to return to Munkustrap. That was where she truly belonged. Demeter turned around from the puddle and began to walk away, her head bowed.

About half an hour, she finally managed to catch a mouse. It was very small, but it made her mouth water just by the sight of it. Demeter, with great difficulty, pushed down the urge to gulp that mouse in one single bite. She lifted the dead mouse from the ground and trotted down the streets. At last, she caught something to ease the hunger.

As she turned around the corner and entered the empty alley, she saw the silver tabby lying on his stomach, groaning in his sleep. She slowly went up to him, her legs shaking. She gently licked his face, purring tiredly. "Munkus, it's me."

His eyes fluttered open and his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light. He raised his head and gave her a quick lick in the cheek, smiling tiredly. "you're back." he tried to sit up straight, but it was too much for him. He sank to the ground again with a pained groan. Demeter's heart felt heavy as she helped him roll onto his side. As he was rolled to one side, his belly revealed a horrible gash, still clotted with dry blood. Drops of fresh blood was visible through his silver fur. It was two days ago that he got hurt in a fight with another stray alley cat. He received a fatal blow to his belly, so he couldn't move. Even though the bleeding had stopped, he lost too much blood to move around. His face looked even paler than before.

"You okay?" she whispered. He nodded, forcing a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay in a few days."

Demeter didn't reply. She nudged the mouse to him. But he just stared at it with empty gaze. He looked back at her, without saying anything. He sighed, once again. "I don't want to eat anything. I just... want to rest."

"But Munkus, you have to eat something!" she cried. "look how thin you are now. You must eat this. If you don't-"

"I'll die in a few days." he whispered drily in a cracked voice. "Deme, you have to understand."

"I can't, and I won't, if it affects your life!" she shot back towards him. "and don't say that! Please, I can't live without you, Munk..." her words ended with a sob and she buried her face into his chest. She hugged him with all her might, unable to let go. She held back a chocked sob, looking up at his face. "I won't let you leave me. Never."

Munkustrap let out a small chuckle, nuzzling her softly. "Alright, I get it." he said warmly. "I won't leave you, Deme. I promise."

. . . . . . .

Demeter was suddenly woken up from her sleep when she heard a pain-filled groan beside her. She whipped her head to one side and gasped. Beside her, Munkustrap was moaning in pain, his breathing harped and strangled. She instantly went to his side to examine his wound on his belly. It looked okay, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Munkus, please. What's wrong?" she whispered. "tell me!"

He gasped for breath, his claws scratching the hard ground as he writhed in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and shakily let out a harsh breath. "I... I don't know... it hurts... so much..." he managed to say through gritted teeth. "it hurts, Dem... w-what's wrong with me?" he started to go pale again. Another painful groan escaped from his lips. His grip on her paw began to slacken. Demeter whimpered, trying to calm him down. Few agonizing minutes passed terribly slowly. But finally, Munkustrap was relieved from the pain.

"You okay?" Demeter asked quietly. He nodded slowly. He yawned, and curled up next to her. She snuggled close to him and licked his chest. Her rhythmical licks soothed him down as he slowly drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

But as the days passed by, Munkustrap's condition got worse. Demeter soon discovered that his wound on his belly was infected. Rising fever dominated the silver tabby and each night, he couldn't escape from the endless pain. He would sometimes cough out dark droplets blood. He was getting weaker and weaker. His energy was ebbing away quietly and quickly. His blue eyes lost all emotions as the days passed by again and again. Demeter cried each night, praying to the everlasting cat. She even offered herself in his place in the heavyside layer. She just couldn't live without him. Her life meant nothing, without him.

One day, Demeter was out hunting in the dark alley. It was a rainy day with dark clouds covering up the sky. With her black and golden fur soaked wet, she couldn't move faster than usual. Hunger and exhaustion played a role in that too. Raindrops mingled with tears in her face and fell onto the ground silently.

Demeter knew, that if someone didn't help him, he would die soon. Demeter also knew that she couldn't help him. Not alone. She almost knew nothing about medicine and treating wounds. She blamed herself for it. If only she paid more attention when Jenny was treating Munkustrap's wounds!

In fact, she already had a plan. But it meant she had to leave her beloved mate for a while in search of her former tribe. She knew clearly well that he was not in a state to move or travel with her. She had to go alone, without anybody's help. Demeter already felt worries for Munkustrap creeping up onto her spine. How could she leave him, in this condition? He desperately needed her help.

"But he'll die if I don't go to find help..." she whispered. "I can't lose him... whatever happens."

"Jenny would help him. He's like a son to her... I know she'll help him."

* * *

Demeter's plan was this. She would leave at early in the morning for the Jellicle Junkyard tomorrow morning. She wouldn't tell Munkustrap where she would go... it was clear that he would object. She decided to tell him that she was going away for a while for a better hunting ground. _It is not a real lie_... she told herself, filled with guilt. It was true that they were in desperate need of new prey. This alley they were staying didn't have many preys to catch.

She returned to Munkustrap in the late afternoon, with nothing to eat. She crouched next to him to give him warmth. Even he was burning up, he felt extremely cold. Demeter gave him a few licks to wake him up. The silver tabby stirred but didn't wake up. She suddenly felt scared. She reached out a quivering paw and nudged him softly. She let out a sigh of relief when he groaned.

"Munkus... wake up. I have something to tell you." he barely nodded, but Demeter was sure he was listening. "I... I want to search for a new hunting ground. You know, we don't have much to eat in here..." she murmured.

"But Deme." he whispered. His eyes were already opened and were looking at her with concern. "it's dangerous. It's not safe to travel in... your condition."

"Oh, come on. At least I'm better than you, Munkus." she tried to joke, but she failed. "I'll be okay... and I promise you. I'll be back in four days. There is no danger out there... and you know that I'll be careful, whatever happens."

Munkustrap tried to argue back, but Demeter shushed him with a light kiss on his lips. "Don't worry, Munkustrap. I'll be safe."

"I'll be back in four days... no, three days." she said with conform. In the back of her mind, she knew that if she hurry, she could be back in three days time.

"I promise. I'll be back in three days time." she whispered, nuzzling him softly. "I will never leave you, Munkus... no matter what." she gazed into his blue eyes. Demeter wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his familiar scent, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back. "I'll be waiting for you... for ever, if I have to."

* * *

The next morning, Demeter was finally ready to leave. She silently left Munkustrap's side, careful not to wake him up. He was sleeping soundly. She could see his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed in and out. She pulled up a sad smile, looking at him with sadness in her forest eyes.

"I'll be back soon, Munkus..." she whispered. "just be safe until I come back. Please... I can't lose you."

She slowly backed away, without tearing her eyes from her beloved mate. Drops of tears rolled down her cheeks and she let out a sob. She suddenly turned around and began to dart away, without looking back again.

She had to hurry... if she wanted to save them both.

* * *

**God, I hate myself for this. I know it sucks but don't hate me!**

**Please review! The chapter 2 will be soon updated! **

**Have a nice day. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is I updating! First, I'd like to thank for Slytherin1595, and Raptorygirl for reviewing and adding this to their favorite list! And also to SweetHeart110! And to all of you who read my last chapter! :D**

**Unfortunately(?), this is going to be the last chapter... I wanted to make it a long story but I had other stories to continue. After I finish with this I'll go straight back to my former stories, I promise. My major goal is to finish my stories before I go to high school, where I'll be rotting in silence... **

**AHHHHHHH! The exam ended finally! (2012. 9. 28) Don't ask me, I just did horrible... **

**Well, anyways. I always try to have happy thoughts at least when I'm writing fanfiction! :)**

**Enjoy! **

**The Unattainable Story**

**Chapter Two **

* * *

Demeter ran past the empty alley, panting roughly with exhaustion. With her stomach empty, it was hard to run fast than her normal speed. She almost dragged herself across the streets, sometimes collapsing into the ground with a groan. Every moment she fell down, she feared the worst. She knew she had to move on. If she doesn't hurry, Munkustrap would die. She gritted her teeth and pulled herself onto her feet, slightly swaying. She bit her lips hard and took another painful step towards the Junkyard. One day and a whole night had passed after she left Munkustra's side. Now Demeter could see the Junkyard far away from her. She knew this place. She knew by the scent that now she entered the Jellicle territory. Although she was still unsure about how her former tribe would treat her, she decided to go on.

The golden queen pressed herself against the street walls and began to take small and silent steps towards to her former home. She gasped as a pebble touched her paw. She sighed and began to walk again. She couldn't make any noise except her breathings, due to her fear. Her heart pounded in her chest as she approached the Junkyard. The Jellicle Junkyard was dark. She was puzzled. Usually, the junkyard was brightly lit in the evening. However, she was not in a situation to care about lights in the yard. She had little time.

Demeter gulped, and went to the main gate. She hid herself behind a pile of junk and looked around carefully. No one was in sight. The yard looked empty. But as she focused, she could see small light glowing in Jenny's den. With a small smile, she crept out of her hiding place and slowly walked up to the gumbie cat's den. She craned her head to look inside. But no one was in there.

_Strange... _She thought. Usually, Jenny's den was full of wild kittens and her friends. But as she looked around the den once more, she could see that her belongings were covered in a thin layer of dust. But how? Jenny was famous for not letting her den be unkempt!

Just as she turned around, someone grabbed her from behind. Demeter's eyes went large as she frantically tried to get away, but with no avail. She struggled helplessly as a large paw connected to her mouth. She couldn't breathe! She desperately tried to claw away from the Tom's grasp, but he silenced her with a strong punch in the stomach. Her knees gave way beneath her as she fell. The Tom grabbed her and began to drag her away from Jenny's den. He tied both of her paws with a rope. As Demeter gasped for breath, she saw his face.

It was Alonzo.

Her eyes went wide with pure horror. As she stared into his eyes, she saw nothing but madness in his brown eyes. The patched tom was not the same. He was not Alonzo... something was definitely not right. Everything was wrong.

"Alonzo?" she whispered as he grabbed both of tired wrists. "it's me... Demeter! Don't you remember me?"

The black and white tom didn't say anything as he continued to drag her on. Demeter could do nothing, staring into his empty face. "Alonzo, let me go! I need to see Jenny!" she cried, wincing as the tight rope scratched against her wrists.

He suddenly turned around and faced her, growling.

"Alonzo is no more!" he spat harshly. Demeter stared in horror at his form. "it's only Macavity and his faithful henchcats!"

"What are you talking about?" she cried in disbelief. "Alonzo, why are you doing this? You still remember Munkustrap, don't you?" as he hesitated, she continued on. He looked uncertain. "Alonzo, Munkustrap is your best friend and your protector! Come on, say something!"

His gaze flickered away from her and he said nothing more. He once again grabbed her tied wrists and dragged her along with him. Demeter pulled her head down with feelings of despair. How could this happen? Something was terribly wrong at here in the junkyard. Her heart was beating almost painfully but she failed to notice it.

As soon as they reached another den, Alonzo threw her inside, without untying her. Demeter hit the ground with a thud, groaning. She tried to stand up still but the patched tom was pressing her down, with a paw resting on her exposed throat. Sharp claws were unsheathed beneath his short white fur. She shivered slightly, breathing slowly in and out. She suddenly wanted to cry, but she bit her lips hard. She had to be stronger. She had to bare the pain, to save her dying mate.

Sound of soft pawsteps made her raise her head. Although Alonzo was still pinning her down, she could see the cat who emerged from behind the shadows. His dark ginger fur and striking black strips were making themselves noticed underneath the pale moonlight. Demeter gasped.

"M- Macavity?" she chocked out.

"Hello, Demeter." the said tom addressed to her causally. Surprisingly, he even smiled at her. "you may go out now." he addressed to the patched tom who was standing in the doorway. Alonzo nodded and disappeared from sight. The door closed with a click and deadly silence filled Macavity's den. Demeter said nothing as she just stared at the tall ginger tabby pacing before her. What was going through his head, she didn't know.

"Macavity, help me." she whispered. "I... I came to ask for help. You don't have to do this." she tried to stand up but her tied wrists made it impossible.

"Demeter, how have you been?" Macavity asked smoothly. "I missed you... terribly." he knelt down on the ground and untied her wrists. Demeter wanted to thank him for this, but she didn't know how to react. She slowly got to her feet. The ginger tom was once again pacing around the room, without sending her another glance.

"Macavity, I don't have time for this!" she tried with more urgency than before. "please, help me. I need your help..." she begged. Already tears were filling her forest eyes. She held up a paw and wiped the tears away. Macavity suddenly turned around and put a finger on her trembling lips. Demeter flinched away, stumbling slightly. She clearly didn't want to get in a serious situation...

"And what do I owe you?" he asked slowly. "why do you need my help?"

"Macavity..." Demeter stated. "Munkustrap is dying."

The ginger tom's eyes flashed once, but Demeter failed to notice it. She also didn't notice that he was not standing rooted to the spot, without moving.

"He is sick... he got hurt in a fight and now his wounds are infected... if you don't help him, he'll die in a few days!" she sobbed. "Macavity, help him, please... he's your brother..." another drop of tear fell from her eyes and she wiped them away again. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed softly.

"Why are you calling me 'Macavity'?" he said, turning around to face her. "you used to call me 'Mac', Deme." he slowly walked up to her. Now he was standing right beside her, looking at her with tentative eyes. Demeter took a step back, suddenly scared.

"Macavity... don't do this." she whispered. "I called you with that name when we were friends... you've changed, Macavity... you changed so much."

"It's _you_ who have changed." he shot back. "and it's time to make it right again."

"What do you mean?" she whispered, pushing herself against the wall. She had no place to escape. Macavity ignored her as he slowly reached out to touch her cheek. Demeter desperately wanted to push his paw away, but she could do nothing as she locked gaze with his. He whole body was trembling with fear of the ginger tom. What was he up to again?

"You're still beautiful, Deme." he murmured, letting his paw drop. "how can I let you go?" his gaze fell and Demeter could no longer see where he was looking at.

"Everlasting Cat..." he whispered. "I've missed you."

With that, he suddenly jolted forward and crushed his mouth over hers. Demeter's eyes went wide as he grabbed her neck with both of his paws to restrain her from moving away. She struggled with all her might to get away from his grasp, but he was too strong for her. As she clawed his back, she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She tried to push him away from her. A muffled scream escaped through her lips as his kisses went harder and more passionate. Rough sobs invaded her body as Macavity pressed her down to the floor. She couldn't get away. She closed her eyes.

_She hated him... for hurting her, for humiliating her like this. _

_But she hated herself most. She trusted him... she thought he would help them. How could she be so stupid, trusting him? _

_Munkus, forgive me. It's all my fault... _

Macavity grabbed both of her wrists in his left paw and stared at her with lust-filled gaze. Demeter whimpered, still struggling to get away. He laid a paw in her chest and forced her down to the floor. With his right paw, he began to stroke her cheek. Tears rolling down her cheeks met his paw as she sobbed hard.

"Don't worry... this will be over in a minute." Macavity chuckled evilly.

At that, something snapped inside of Demeter. Maybe it was the burning rage and fear that had caused her such reaction. She clenched her teeth let out a warning growl. But it was obvious that the ginger tom didn't care.

_I can't let him do this. _

With a scream, she struggled out of Macavity's grasp and pushed him away from her with all her might. She scratched him across the face with her claws unsheathed. Macavity let out a loud, pain-filled hiss and crawled away from her. Demeter didn't know what was happening because she was still with her eyes closed.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the ginger tom writhing on the floor clutching his face with his two red paws. But his paws were dripping wet with crimson blood that was trickling down from his left eye. She gasped, too afraid to move. As he removed his paws from his left eye, she could see that her claws had scratched him over his left eye. Blood was still oozing out form the horrible wound and his golden eye was lost with its former blaze. In fact, it was like as if she had made a hole in his eye.

Macavity didn't say anything as he looked at her, now with his right eye. He shakily got to his feet and let out a malicious chuckle. Demeter began to back away to the wall, but it was too late to get away from him. She knew it, even though she desperately tried to block that thought away from deep inside her heart.

It was all too late. She closed her eyes, with a single drop of tear falling from her eye.

She gasped out in pain as Macavity stroke her hard across her face. She fell to her side with a groan as his foot connected to her waist, forcing the wind out of the poor queen. Another slap landed on her cheek and she felt warm blood filling her mouth. He punched her in the stomach three times, and she spat out some blood, crumpling to the floor. She let out soft whimpers as he continued to hit her. Her whole body felt numb now as he wrapped his large paws around her neck. She let out rough coughs, gasping for breath. As he began to squeeze, she felt darkness falling around her. She was no longer aware of blood oozing out from various wounds on her body.

But Macavity let go of her. Her head fell and she collapsed, with her head bowed. He grabbed her head fur tightly and forced her head up to look at him.

"I don't want to kill you... not now." he whispered. "but if you reject me again, or making me angry again... then I don't know what will happen to you."

Demeter didn't have the strength to nod. No, she didn't want to. But Macavity loosened his grip on her head fur and stalked out of the den, leaving her alone in the dim light. She let out a sigh, slowly beginning to lose consciousness.

"Alonzo, take that bitch outta there and take her to the cells." she heard him growling. "and don't give her a single drop of water unless she gives up."

She heard footsteps approaching her. Just as she felt Alonzo's paws wrapping themselves around her chest, she passed out.

* * *

Demeter opened her eyes. But she could see nothing except cold darkness around her. She closed them again, with cold feelings of despair digging themselves deep inside her heart. She could feel nothing... not even pain. Her whole body felt like floating. She didn't even know whether she was alive or not. Every part of her body felt numb. She tried to move her fingertips but failed. Maybe that was because she didn't want to... she feared the worst. She didn't want to be in pain no longer. Demeter let her body just float away into the darkness... without any feelings or even emotion. As she did so, she fell into the nothingness again.

* * *

"Demeter, wake up... you have to get up." somebody was whispering in a quivering voice. The golden queen couldn't make out who it was. But the voice sounded like young female cat. She didn't know where she was but she was sure that she was not dead, yet. As consciousness returned to her body, she felt pain in all parts of her body. Her whole body ached with extreme pain and she could barely move because of her wounds. It was as if she was hit by a truck. Demeter let out a moan and opened her eyes slightly. But she couldn't see anything. She closed them again without opening them again.

"Demeter, please! You can't give up!" the voice was now desperate as it called the golden queen's name. She wanted to open her eyes and respond to the voice, but somehow she couldn't. She feared that if she opened her eyes, she would face much more harsh condition than before. Every passing moment was agonizingly painful for the queen.

"It's me, Jemima..." the voice sobbed quietly. "don't you remember me?"

At this, Demeter had to open her eyes. She blinked for a couple of times before her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She rolled her eyes to look around. She didn't dare to move her head or neck, afraid that pain would tear her apart. Luckily, as she rolled her eyes to the right, there was Jemima, gripping onto the metal bars that were separating the two cells. The small kitten was sobbing quietly, looking down at Demeter's bloodied and broken body.

"Jemima." Demeter breathed out. "you..." as she spoke, she was reminded of her own thirst. Her lips were cracked from the lack of water. She swallowed hard but it didn't help much. As Jemima took a water bowl from the floor on her cell and placed on her dry lips, Demeter gulped that cold water down, with feelings of pure dread. It was like tasting the poison itself, even though it was water. It was hard to swallow because of her crackled throat. Though it was not much, but it helped.

The kitten reached out one paw to stroke Demeter's paw. As Jemima's cold paw touched her pad, Demeter winced. Jemima jerked her paw away, suddenly looking guilty. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." she murmured sadly.

"It's okay, Jem." she soothed the kitten. But Jemima started to cry again, latched onto the metal bars. She let out some rough sobs before breaking down completely. The kitten's wail of distress filled the cells around them. Demeter could do nothing to comfort her as she lay on the hard, cold stone floor.

"I- I was just- so scared for you!" Jemima cried. "you- you've been- unconscious- f- for two days..."

Demeter's eyes widened in shock. Two days? That means that three days she had promised with Munkustrap had already passed. He would be still waiting for her... alone in that cold alley... without anyone to look after him when he's sick. The sadness and regret was more painful than any other wounds in her body. It was unbearable. She couldn't think clear anymore. She just stared at the sobbing kitten through shocked and distant eyes. But Jemima didn't seem to notice the golden queen looking at her.

_He'll think I abandoned him. He'll think I ran away from him for good... but I'm not. _

"I- I have to go." Demeter stammered. She tried to stand up, but she sank to the stone floor with a groan. Pain sore through her spine and clawed at her body, without stopping. She let out harsh, pain-filled gasps, just waiting for the pain to go away.

"What?" Jemima cried. "Deme, you can't leave in your condition! Macavity won't let you out."

"I don't care... I have to go! Munkus needs me!" she struggled once again to stand up.

But it was no use. No matter how hard she tried to get up, she sank to the floor again and again. As she squeezed her eyes shut, tears ran down her cheeks and fell to the floor to mingle with the red puddle gathered around her battered body. It didn't take long for Demeter that it was blood... her blood from her wounds. As she craned her neck to see clearly, she immediately regretted her decision. Her body was clotted with dry blood and was covered with cuts and bruises. She closed her eyes shut, not wanting to see more of her own body.

"I can't just stay here..." she whispered. "I have to go back..."

Jemima didn't say anything. She let go of the metal bars and sank to the floor. The kitten huddled up in one corner of the cell and crouched down on her stomach. Her big eyes were still looking at Demeter with concerned expression.

"Help me, please." she heard Demeter whimper. "somebody... please... help me!" the golden queen burst into tears. Jemima wanted to help her... but she knew she couldn't.

"Deme, it's no use..." she whispered through the bars. "nobody can help us... they're all gone."

"What?"

"The toms are all dead... except for a few like Alonzo, Tumble and Plato..." Jemima said. "they... he... killed Deuteronomy too."

Demeter could say nothing as she stared at Jemima. "wha- what about the others?" she whispered.

"My mom's gone. Aunt Jelly too..." at this, Jemima buried her head between her paws and began to shake. Though she made no sounds of crying, Demeter was sure that she was crying. There was no kitten that would not cry in front of her mother's death. Jenny and Jelly were both dead... that means that no one could help Munkustrap now. Not anymore.

"Misto is missing... along with Cori and Tanto. I heard that- that Jerrie and Teazer managed to get out but I don't know where are the others."

Jemima didn't say anything more. Silence filled the empty cells and cold wind whipped through the cells. Jemima shuddered, huddling close to the wall but Demeter didn't make any movements. She no longer felt cold. All she could feel was pure anger and hatred for Macavity for destroying her home and tribe like this. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to make him pay for all his evil deeds. But she couldn't. It was late. All too late.

A sudden noise from outside woke Demeter up from her thoughts. She raised her head to look at the cell's opening. Sounds of heavy footsteps were getting nearer and Jemima scrambled away into the darkness in the far corner. Demeter wanted to do the same, but she couldn't move at all because of her wounds. All she could do was to wait.

A few seconds later she could see two henchcats of Macavity standing near the entrance of the cell, holding a key. They shoved the key roughly into the key hole and the metal door swung open. They marched inside and yanked Demeter up from the floor. Demeter let out a sharp cry of pain, holding her side. The henchcats dragged her outside and closed the door with a loud noise. Jemima was again left alone, looking at the golden queen with fearful eyes. She didn't tear her eyes off her until she was fully out of sight. Soon noises died away and cold silence filled the cells once more.

* * *

The henchcats had no mercy in shoving her inside the den. They shoved her inside with a rough push on her back. Demeter fell to the stone floor with a groan. Though she could see nothing in the dark den, she somehow knew that Macavity was near and was watching her.

"Let me go." that was all she could whisper. "please... I have to go."

"I'll let you out when time comes, Demeter." he growled. "but not yet." he walked forward and jerked Demeter up from the floor and carried her to his bed. He laid the broken queen's body on the cushions below. It was soft but it didn't make her feel comfortable. Demeter groaned trying to get up. But Macavity pressed her down, preventing her from getting up.

"Why are you doing this to me, Macavity?" Demeter whispered with tears in her eyes. "to our tribe?"

Macavity didn't answer. He was just pacing around the den, without looking at her properly.

"Why did you have to kill them? Even your father?" she said again. He was looking away so she couldn't see his face. "why did you do this?"

"All I wanted," with this, Macavity whipped around and faced her. Wild anger was blazing in his eye. His one eye was still shut from the injure of two days ago. It was like flames roaming through the dry woods, making them turn into ash. "was YOU! And you didn't let me have you. All you wanted was HIM! That bastard deserves to die, just like how he broke my heart!" he snarled.

"Don't you dare call him in front of me like that!" Demeter yelled. "I never wanted to be yours. I loved you as a friend but that was not the kind of love that you wanted!"

"I loved you, Demeter! Can't you see that?" Macavity cried out. Demeter was now completely devoid of strength but she didn't want to give up. Not now.

"You never _loved_ me." she spat. "all you ever did was just wanting me... just for you alone in this whole world. You never loved me like Munkus did."

Macavity did the worst thing. He laughed. It was a haughty laughter filled with his anger towards the world. He walked over to his table in the far corner and picked up a thing in his paw. As Demeter was fixed to her spot on the ground, he stalked over to her and gripped her chin in his right paw. His left paw was still holding the thing behind his back. His long, sharp claws trailed down on her cheek, making her shudder. His black claws were now drawing blood from her neck. Drops of blood began to run down her neck.

"Will you be mine, if there's no one to love you any longer?" he asked softly, laughing slightly. She stared at him with horror.

"What do you mean?" she whispered. "Macavity... no matter what, I don't love you and I'll never be yours. You know that..."

Macavity let go of her chin and slowly backed away with a maddened expression. His eyes were filled with all kinds of emotions. Anger, frustration, and... a triumph? Evil smile crept upon his distorted figure and he let out soft, dangerous chuckle. It made Demeter shudder just by the sight of it.

"Then take a look at this!" Macavity threw the thing in his left paw at her with a loud growl. The thing hit the stone wall and fell to the ground, making a soft thud. Demeter reached at it and picked it up, eying Macavity uneasily. It was a black collar- of a cat, she thought.

But it was not just a collar. It was soaked with blood. The end of the collar was broken as if someone had torn if off from it's owner's throat. Demeter's green eyes began to shake as she looked at the bloodied collar. This was... familiar. So familiar. Black leather, silver studs, and there was a small silver ring in the middle. It was impossible. She began to shake her head slightly, in a desperate attempt to block the horrible thought from her head. No... this is not possible. This couldn't be_ his_. But her small hopes crumpled down when she saw some silver and black fur sticking around the collar, soaked with blood.

"No." Demeter chocked out. "no... you're lying." she looked up at Macavity, who was looking down at her with unreadable expression. He was smiling. Not at her, but at the horrible fact that he finally managed to kill his brother.

"He's dead."

"NO! He can't be!" Demeter shakily stood up and faced Macavity. "he promised me!"

"I'm sorry that he can't keep his promises any longer, Deme." the ginger tom said smoothly. The careless dismissal of Munkustrap's death was too much for the fragile golden queen to endure. Deep inside her heart, she knew... she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't. She desperately wanted to ignore the horrible truth, but it was just a fact. It was not a dream nor a fiction.

"You're lying! He can't be dead!" she screeched. She flung herself forward and pushed Macavity hard in the chest. But he didn't even budge as she glared at him, panting with the effort. She was gripping the collar in her right paw. Her grip was so strong that claws began to pierce her pad, drawing blood. "let me go! I have to go back to him!"

"Deme, he's gone."

"I don't believe you! Get away from me, you wretched Pollicle!" I have to go!" Demeter kicked him hard across his waist, with all her might. Though is was not strong, it was fast enough to make Macavity stumble away from the golden queen. She pushed past him and darted out of the den. But she wasn't fast enough. Before she escaped from the den, Macavity grabbed her shoulders from behind and threw her aside. The queen's body hit the wall hard and she crumpled to the floor, groaning. The ginger tom loomed over her, casting shadows over the broken queen's body. Demeter whimpered.

"Please... let me go." she sobbed. "I have to go..." Macavity knelt down beside Demeter and grabbed her head fur tightly. His grip on her tightened as she whimpered and struggled to get away. He adjusted her head to look at him properly. Tears were running down Demeter's cheek, mingling with the blood on her cheek. Her eyes were closed.

"I'll ask you for the last time." he whispered. "it's your choice."

"Kill me, Macavity." Demeter sighed, with her eyes still closed.

Macavity froze.

"I'll never be yours. I've never loved you and I never will." she whispered faintly.

Macavity let go of her head fur and her head fell limply on her shoulders. As she did, drops of tears fell from her chin. He slowly backed away from her, not tearing his eyes off her. She was not moving but she was crying softly. He saw her still holding onto the bloodied collar.

"If you love me, please..." she sobbed. "let me die. I can't do this... anymore."

"I don't want to kill you, Demeter! All I want is to be with you, and you wouldn't even give me that!" Macavity growled. "now, let's be serious. You can't leave here forever, unless you..." but he had to stop as he looked at her. Surprisingly, she was... smiling with tears in her closed eyes.

"You'll never know, Macavity." she whispered. "my heart is his. It always have been and it will be forever. We can't be apart from each other."

And before Macavity could stop her, Demeter brought her extracted claws over to her throat and slashed it open.

"NO!" Macavity screamed. But it was too late. Crimson blood gushed out from the horrible wound and began to soak her gold and black fur red. A painful groan escaped through her opened lips as she slowly sank to the floor. Macavity rushed over to her and cradled her limp form in his arms. Her eyes didn't open as her bloodied paw fell limply to the cold floor. Her breathing was ragged and shallow as the blood continued to floor.

"No... you can't do this to me, Demeter!" he hollered. "you can't leave me!" he shook her body but she didn't respond. "Dem, I still need you! Stay with me!" but he knew it was too late to save her. Rough sobs invaded his body as he looked down at the golden queen.

But Demeter didn't hear anything. No sound was heard as warm breeze swept across her nose. Though darkness was engulfing her fast, she thought she could see bright sunlight shining ahead of her. She was dying. She knew it but she wasn't afraid. She was finally going back to where she truly belonged. To him. All she needed was him.

She felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She blinked her eyes open and saw the familiar blue eyes, not Macavity's face hovering above her. Munkustrap smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She buried herself deep into his welcoming embrace and nuzzled his warm chest, not wanting to let go.

"I love you." she heard somebody whisper to her. Was it Macavity? Munkustrap?

But that wasn't important... not anymore. All that mattered was that she was now with her beloved mate again and that she loved him with all her heart. With him, she safe. She felt loved and comfortable. She felt warm against his presence.

"I love you, Munkustrap." she whispered. She was losing her consciousness fast. Her vision was fading away again. Darkness was surrounding her as she let out another soft breath. She felt someone's paw leading her away with him. Demeter smiled, knowing that they were safe.

_I love you too, Demeter._ Someone whispered. This time, she was sure it was Munkustrap. The silver tabby who had loved her. And who she had loved.

She knew, nothing could seperate them from now on. Their love was now complete with each other.

They were together now.

Demeter smiled again. She wasn't afraid of the darkness. As her final breath trickled away from her body, darkness engulfed her and she knew nothing more.

_-Fin-_

* * *

**Yeah, they both died. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**I wanted Munk and Deme to be together(I mean physically) but I was soon hit with the problem of Demeter going back there... alone... so I had to make this childish and boring ending! Please forgive me. It was all I could think off... I usually don't write love triangles but this was... somehow tempting... and now you have read my product. Ahh I feel like I could actually kill myself when I just look at this one! Everyone, please help me to cope with this problem! I can't write any good ones! Oh my gosh I'm turning paranoid now... sorry. :P**

**Please review(I know this chapter was stupid! But at least I did my best!****ㅠㅠ****)... **


End file.
